The present invention relates to a system for sorting waste, and to a waste sorting method that can be performed by such a system, so as to optimize the sorting of waste.
More particularly, the invention relates to a waste storage device suitable for optimizing waste sorting, and to a waste sorting method that can be performed by such a device. The invention also provides a server suitable for co-operating remotely with such a sorting device and to a control method performed by such a server.
Nowadays, sorting waste has become a daily action for very many people, both in a home context and in an industrial context, for example. The increasing volume of waste throughout the world requires effective management of waste sorting in order to facilitate recycling a maximum amount of waste and thus contribute to protecting the environment.
For this purpose, sorting rules have been established in numerous territories in order to inform everyone about how each piece of waste ought to be sorted. Nevertheless, those rules are often not well known, and they frequently give rise to users having problems of understanding how the rules ought to be applied. In addition, such sorting rules vary both in space and in time, so it is difficult for a user to know how each type of waste ought to be sorted.
The increasing complexity of packaging, in particular for home use, makes the task of sorting even more complicated.
Sometimes certain packages include sorting advice for the consumer, however the advice is not always sufficiently clearly visible and/or understandable. Furthermore, manufacturers are not generally required to apply such advice on the packaging of products. The use of such advice is also not suitable for certain types of product, in particular in the field of luxury goods.
Using sorting advice on packaging also gives rise to a problem when sorting rules are changed over time, and when products are to be distributed in various territories that apply different sorting rules.
It should also be observed that the sorting advice that sometimes appears on packaging does not give sufficient information to the user, in particular in terms of sorting and recycling.
At present, there does not exist any satisfactory solution serving in particular to mitigate the above-mentioned problems, and more generally enabling waste sorting to be optimized.